I'll See You Again
by MichelleRae
Summary: Bella loses someone close to her. One-Shot, based on the song I'll See You Again, by Westlife. Get tissues ready


**********I actually got the idea of this story today. I got a phone call that a family member of mine was in the ICU at the hospital and not expected to make it. And this just popped into my head. No, it's not my dad. It's my uncle. I just made Bella's dad the one she loses in this. I hope you enjoy, I cried while writing this. **

**********As always: Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

_**Always you will be part of me  
And I will forever feel your strength  
When I need it most**_

As I stand and watch them lower the casket to the ground, it takes everything in me to not break down. My father, best friend, mentor, my greatest supporter; was being laid to rest. I was never even able to say goodbye. I was away at college when I got the call.

_**Flashback**_

_I was just coming out of my Psych 101 class when my cell started to ring. I noticed it was my Step mom Sue._

"_Hello?" I answered._

_I heard sniffling and crying on the other end._

"_Bella? It's Sue, I need you to come home right away." She said, her voice trembling._

_My whole body immediately froze. Causing those walking with me to stop as well. _

"_Why? What's wrong Sue? What's going on?" I asked starting to get worked up._

_She started sobbing, not able to really get it out, but I heard enough. _

_Charlie….Heart attack…..ICU…..Didn't make it._

_I dropped my phone and my world went black._

_**End Flashback**_

After I woke up my boyfriend Jasper told me all the details. My father had had a massive heart attack and died on the way to the hospital. It took Jasper and our best friend Edward to finally calm me down. They both dropped their plans and flew back home with me. They wouldn't let me go alone. Now, I'm glad they did come.

xxXxx

I continued to just stare at my dad's grave. I knew Jasper was around somewhere giving me my space. You see, I never told my dad that I loved him enough. We were never ones to show our emotions. We just showed it in our actions. Now, that'll never happen.

_**You're gone now, gone but not forgotten  
I can't say this to your face  
But I know you hear**_

I knelt down on the ground and let my sobs over take me.

"Daddy." I whispered. "I love you so much. Why did you have to leave? You were supposed to be here to walk me down the aisle. You were supposed to spoil your grandchildren. You were supposed to give Jasper the third degree when he asked to marry your baby girl. None of that can happen now."

Tears were streaming down my face and my throat was becoming raw.

"You were supposed to tell Edward to continue to be my big brother. You're supposed to be here when I graduate college. You won't be around anymore when I just need to feel my daddy's arms around me."

By this point I had my fingers digging in the dirt and sobbing uncontrollably. I felt strong arms come around my waist and I was pulled into someone lap and they began to rock back and forth.

_**I'll see you again  
You never really left  
I feel you walk beside me  
I know I'll see you again**_

_**When I'm lost, when I'm missing you like crazy  
I tell myself I'm so blessed  
To have had you in my life, my life**_

"Shhhh Darlin'." I heard Jasper whisper. "You'll see him again soon baby. He wouldn't want you to be like this." He told me.

"It hurts Jasper! It hurts." I told him. "He never knew what he meant to me. We never spoke about emotions. We both just try to show. He wanted me to come home from school more often, and I couldn't. You know how much I regret that now?"

"He knew how much getting this degree meant to you. He wouldn't hold it against you. You should know that sweetheart. Your father loved you; you were his pride and joy. He bragged on you every chance he got."

_**I'll see you again  
You never really left  
I feel you walk beside me  
I know I'll see you again**_

_**When I had the time to tell you  
Never thought I'd live to see the day**_

_**When the words I should have said  
Would come to haunt me  
**_  
_**In my darkest hour I tell myself  
I'll see you again**_

By this time Edward and Alice had come to join us. Charlie was like a second dad to them.

"Jazz is right Bells. Charlie knew what he meant to you. And, he'd want you to celebrate the life he lead, not mourn him." Edward said, holding a distraught Alice.

"Just imagine, he's up in Heaven having the time of his life fishing all he can." Alice said with a shaky giggle._**  
**_  
_**I'll see you again  
You never really left  
I feel you walk beside me  
I know I'll see you again**_

We all had a small laugh at that. It began to drizzle so we all stood up. I walked back over to his headstone:

**Police Chief Charles Swan**

**Beloved Father, Friend, Mentor  
**_**  
**_**Gone But Never Forgotten**

___**Someday I'll see you again**_

_**I'll see you again  
You never really left  
I feel you walk beside me  
I know I'll see you again**___

__I kissed my fingers and placed them on his name.

"Goodbye daddy. I love you. I'll miss you so much. But I know I'll see you again. Be sure to save a fishing spot for me."

I grabbed Jaspers hand and the four of us made our way back to the car. It was about that time that the sun broke out of the clouds. I looked up and smiled. _I love you daddy.__**  
**_  
_**I'll See You Again**_

* * *

**********Hope I didn't make you cry to much. Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
